Tai's Secret Crush
by WardenMistress
Summary: Tai Yagami has to tell Sora how he feels before it is too late, can he do it in time? Find out for yourself! a small edit - I officially changed the status to complete, never noticed before that I hadn't
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, it belongs to their creators. No money is being made off this story.

WARNINGS: Taiora here so make sure you read this please, don't complain to me it wasn't Taito or Sorato or anything ok? (For any new fans Taiora means Tai & Sora are the couple)

Note: Anything that is in italic bold print is thoughts, I wasn't sure what the correct way for it was but letting you know that now. I found the names of the parents on a website that I'll give credit for somewhere...I forgot where I got it but there were several translations for the name of Sora's mother so I picked the one I liked best.

Tai's 'secret' Crush

Tai Yagami had been friends with Sora Takenouchi ever since they were children but now he felt more than a friendship toward her, he loved her very much but he had never told her. He had tried telling her before. It had been at a restaurant when he was about 14 years old but instead of telling her his feelings he'd chickened out and said something about the food.

Tai was sure that Sora had no idea that he liked her, his best reason was that instead of going after him, she had a sudden change in wanting to hang out with Tai's best friend Yamato Ishida, aka Matt. Ever since Christmas when Tai asked her to go to Matt's concert with him, Sora had blushed and said, "I'm going to stay free and see if Matt's available afterwards...you're not mad are you?" Like a fool he had said, "No of course not."

Tai now wished he could tell Sora that he had been mad, and that she was the love of his life... but of course that might have overdone it a bit.

Tai sat in his room thinking of their friendship and the many times he saved her in DigiWorld, well only a few times, but it was a good thing he saved her or she would not still be with him and the other digidestined. He then got up and started rummaging through his clothes.

His mother had invited Sora and her mother over for lunch and he didn't want to look a mess. Then again, Tai's long messy brown hair was in such a tangle that he would never get it fixed today, or ever! He liked his hair, his motto was, "If it's going to get messed up anyways, why comb it at all?" He stared hopelessly at his reflection in the mirror. His dark brown eyes were twinkling with excitement. It had been a long time (for him anyways) since he last saw Sora.

Looking through his drawers he found a clean pair of faded jeans and a casual shirt, Tai put on the clothing, and walked out of his room.

"Tai! You're not going to wear THAT are you?!" he heard his mothers voice from the kitchen, she could see him because there was a 'window' in the wall. Tai walked over to the kitchen to see what his mother was wearing. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail (as always) and she was wearing a semi casual dress.

"Mom, I don't want to wear a suit or anything, and all my khaki pants or shorts are dirty." His mother sighed and shook her head.

"Well you should have told me that, I don't have time to wash any clothes now." Mrs. Yagami looked very stressed out. What a relief that someone was walking in the door...what? Who would just walk in?

"Hi mom, hi Tai." it was Hikari, Tai's younger sister. Hikari wasn't alone however it looked like she had brought a friend.

"Hi Tai, hi Mrs. Yagami." came a familiar polite voice. It belonged to none other than Takeru Takaishi, Matt's younger brother. Tai liked the boy even though he had a hunch that T.K (Takeru's nickname) had a major crush on his sister.

"Oh Kari, I didn't know you were staying for lunch!" Mrs. Yagami bit her lip.

"Oh, don't worry mom, I'm going over to eat at T.K's I just came here to tell you." said Hikari. The last Tai heard from Hikari was that she was going to the park. She must have met T.K there and asked to go to his house thought Tai.

Mrs. Yagami sighed in relief. "Thank goodness! I don't think I would have had enough food."

"Uh mom, you didn't cook did you?" Tai asked, trying to sound casual. No matter how much he loved his mother, she was the worst cook he knew and didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"No Tai, I decided to get a salad that's already made, and the turkey sandwiches are from a food store." she replied. Tai figured that his mother wanted perfection so she would do things right. He sighed in relief.

After Hikari and T.K left, Tai went back in his room to wait for Sora and her mother. Tai had a strange feeling, he wasn't sure what it meant but he was sure something interesting would happen. Soon it was 2:00, the time Sora should be there. Sure enough he heard the doorbell to their apartment.

He jumped to his feet and opened the door a crack. His mother was greeting Sora's mother, Kiyoko.

"Good afternoon Yuuko." Kiyoko said as she walked in. Then his mother greeted Sora who also walked in. Tai wasn't sure if he should go out there or stay in his room, but Sora saw him and waved. He opened his door and said,

"Hi Sora," wanting to make her laugh he finished, "Welcome to my humble abode (home)." She did laugh and Tai smiled.

"Tai honey, Kiyoko and I are going to prepare the food, could you and Sora go in your room?" This had to be some trick! Why would my mom let a girl, especially Sora go in my room?! He didn't think his mother knew that he liked Sora, but then again mothers usually like to keep an eye on their kids.

"Uh, okay come in Sora." he opened his door like inviting her into his own apartment. Sora walked in slowly, almost like she didn't want to be alone with him. Tai shut the door behind him, and the two were now alone. This was the perfect time and place to tell Sora since she wasn't talking and standing in a corner. It was almost as if she were afraid of him!

Oh no, here he comes! thought Sora. She did her best not to start shaking like crazy and he stopped right in front of her. Staring into her orange-brown eyes. "Sora I have something to tell you." he said. Sora just looked at him with curiosity in her eyes.

Tai took deep low breathes, "I uh, I...," he couldn't get it out! Not again! Sora just looked at him curiously, waiting for him to speak. Tai cleared his throat and tried again, but instead of looking at her, he looked at his feet, this was a little easier.

"Sora, we've been friends for so long I know that you probably think nothing of it, but I want something more than a friendship between us, I understand if you don't want that but I really wanted to tell you, before I couldn't...," he said this all very quickly then he added, "or before you might decide to go out with Matt."

Sora stared at him totally blown away. She hadn't expected her best friend to say this. She wasn't sure what to say. Tai was still looking at his feet, not daring to look at her. Sora was doing some serious thinking, she liked their friendship and if they did go out would it be broken if they ever separated? No, she didn't care, she discovered that she too liked Tai, hadn't even known it but she knew that she wanted to go out with him.

"Tai...I like you too." was all she could mumble. Tai stared at her bewildered. He couldn't believe his ears! So many emotions were going through him...he finally gathered his thoughts together and without warning took Sora in his arms and kissed her. Sora was taken aback and grabbed his neck with her arms. They kissed for only a moment because there was a knock at Tai's door and the voice of his mother,

"Tai? Sora? The food is ready!" Tai let go of Sora slowly, and walked over to the door but Sora stopped him and looked at him.

"Good thing I wasn't wearing lipstick." she said quietly, blushing. Tai grinned and said, "Good thing my hair looks like this." Tai's untidy hair was good in another way. The two giggled and when they were both calm again Tai opened the door and the two walked into the small dining room. Tai sat next to Sora because there were only 2 seats left, side by side. Tai wondered if his mother did know... or maybe Sora told her mother? Sora and her mother were very close. Tai looked at Sora. She must of read his thoughts because she blushed a dark shade of red.

Perfect! He thought, Just Perfect! Sora's mom probably told my mom! Maybe she did have some feelings for me and I never caught on either? He tried not to get mad, he and Sora were probably going to be going out now after they confessed their feelings for one another.

Everyone started eating, when it came time for dessert, assortments of ice-cream, Tai and Sora's mothers talked while they ate and Tai decided to put his hand on Sora's leg. Sora jerked for a second then realizing it was only Tai, calmed down. He gave her a sly smile and continuing to eat his ice-cream.

After they were done with the food, Mrs. Takenouchi and Mrs. Yagami insisted on letting Tai and Sora go watch TV while they cleaned up. "Now I know my mom knows." said Tai quietly, sinking into the couch.

Sora blushed again and said, "When do you think we'll be able to tell them about us dating?" Tai looked up and grinned at Sora. Sora's blush darkened and she looked at her feet. Tai glanced over his shoulder. His mother had shut the 'windows' to the kitchen. Tai moved closer to Sora and put his arm around her. She looked into his eyes and they stared at each other for a minute as if afraid to attempt another kiss.

Tai had waited so very long to have this chance though, so he leaned over and kissed Sora softly on the lips. He did this only a few seconds then looked at her. Sora's eyelashes were fluttering open and shut. She is so beautiful! I finally have her now! thought Tai. He smiled at her then kissed her again, this time Sora was ready and kissed him back. Her mind went blissfully blank and for the next minute or so they relied on instinct.

Tai finally stopped kissing Sora, he didn't want to but it was only because the voices getting louder indicated that the mothers were done with the dishes and heading out towards the living room. Tai moved away from Sora a bit and they both sat on the couch not knowing what to say even though they should look more innocent.

"Sora?" Tai asked in a strange voice. Sora looked at him anxiously but he was smiling. She then gave him a curious look. "I want to tell you that," Tai trailed off and wondered whether the two mothers were listening in. "What is it?" Sora asked.

Tai got up and motioned for Sora to follow him. The mothers were standing next to the wall, "I'm going to my room to talk to Sora." Tai told them. Once inside Tai's room Sora again asked, "What is it? What did you want to tell me?"

Tai walked over to his bed and sat down, Sora sat next to him. "I want to tell you that I really care for you, and no matter what happens if we break up I'd like to remain friends but that won't happen right?." Tai winked then blushed and looked at his feet. Sora giggled and at the same time thought, He's so sweet!! "Oh Tai!" Sora flung her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Tai blushed pink but it was gone as soon as it had come.

Tai kissed Sora passionately. Sora was overwhelmed by this but she liked it at the same time. It felt so nice kissing her, a pleasant feeling he didn't want to go away even though he knew she would have to go home. After about 10 minutes of making out(whoot!), Tai and Sora were "worn out" from giving their tongues such an exercise and were lying next to each other holding hands. A small knock at the door told them it was time for Sora to go.

"Sora? Honey? Are you ok? It's mom." came the voice of Mrs. Takenouchi. "I'm fine mom!" Sora shouted and sat up. Tai sat up too and smiled, "When are we going on our first date?" Sora blushed and shrugged. "Tomorrow it is." Tai said. Sora laughed and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Tai looked at her after she kissed him, eyes sparkling. Sora giggled and got off the bed. Tai jumped off the bed and kissed her again. "Until tomorrow Sora, call me later tonight." Tai said softly.

"You know I will." Sora said blushing fiercely. She walked over to the door and opened it. Her mother was still waiting and the two left. Tai collapsed on his bed with a huge sigh. He and Sora were now going to be going out, his wildest dream had come true. A broad grin spread across his face. Ha! I beat Matt!! How did I do that? Not that I think he's good looking well he is, but as in competition.. why am I thinking that?! Tai was confused with his own question.

He had always told himself he was not jealous of Matt, but now that he had Sora, he was worried that she might still like Matt. Calm down Tai, she told you she likes you, she kissed you didn't she?! He thought to himself. He decided to stop worrying and relax, relax!!

Sora and her mother were leaving the building of Tai's apartment and walked to the car.

"Sora? Are you okay?" asked Sora's mother. Sora had been breathing heavily because she was very nervous about her date with Tai, also because of all that kissing with Tai somehow got her in a nervous wreck. "I'll be fine mom." I'll get used to kissing him if we go out for a while thought Sora. Then she started giggling.

"Sora? Are you really okay?" then Mrs. Takenouchi smiled, "Did something happen between you and Tai?" A broad grin was now on her face. Sora blushed again and thought she should tell her mom, after all she would be going on a date with Tai the next night.

"Yes, he asked me out!" Sora squealed. The two started giggling like school girls, even though her mother was a grown woman.

"I'm so happy for you Sora, Tai is a great guy for you." Sora's mother said giving her daughter a hug. Sora nodded her head and started thinking about what she would wear tomorrow, and what to talk about with Tai on the phone later. Sora was brought back to Earth when she heard someone calling to her from behind.

"Sora! Hey Sora!" it was Matt and he was jogging up to her. "Hi Sora." he said. Sora began to get nervous right away. She didn't really like him as Tai thought, but he was incredibly good-looking. His light blue eyes were so dreamy, and his golden blonde hair was a good combination to make any girl's head spin!

"Oh, hi Matt." she said. He now was standing beside her as her mom was getting into the car. "Is Tai home?" he asked. Sora nodded then said, "I just came from his apartment."

"Really? Cool, ok thanks, see ya later!" Matt waved goodbye to Sora and Mrs. Takenouchi and entered the apartment. Sora got in the car with her mother and they drove home.

"Tai, someone is at the door for you!" The voice of his mother brought Tai back to his senses. Did Sora forget something? thought Tai.

"Oh it's you Matt." said Tai, once he saw his best friend. Matt grinned, and they gave each other a high-five. "So Sora was here huh? How come?" he asked curiously.

Tai wondered if Matt was jealous of HIM! He chuckled to himself.

"Well, my mom invited Sora and her mom over for lunch today." Tai replied. Matt nodded. "Uh huh, anything interesting happen??" He grinned again. Now Tai was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Tai, it's a little obvious you like her... and now I have proof." Matt said waving a hand as though he were the smartest person in the world. Tai stared dumbfounded at him. Well, I thought it was really obvious but what does he mean by having proof?

"What do you mean?" Tai asked again. Matt laughed, enjoying the strange look on Tai's face. "Well..," he said slowly, "Kari has been talking to T.K for a while and she told him that you like Sora and he told me, so do you?"

"I never told Kari I liked Sora!!" Tai said before realizing what he said. Matt grinned then laughed hysterically. "AHA!! I CAUGHT YOU!!" he spluttered between his hysteric laughter. Tai wanted to punch him but thought better of it. "So, how would Kari know?" he puzzled aloud. Matt looked at him shaking his head, "Dude, she's your sister! You guys are close and girls just know about these things, ask her if you want."

Tai raised an eyebrow at Matt, "How would you know?" Matt shrugged, "I read magazines and stuff."

"Girl magazines? Wouldn't girl magazines say stuff like that?" Tai said starting to laugh. Matt glared at him, "No you doofus! Just magazines, having to do with...uh." Matt blushed. It was easy to know when Matt blushed because of his pale skin. Tai grinned, "What was the topic? Romance? Heart-ache? Love?" Tai started naming off things about romance, Matt hit him.

"Yo! Dude! Don't do that!" Tai grabbed his pillow and started attacking Matt. Soon they were in a pillow fight until Tai's mom walked in, frowning. "Matt are you staying for dinner?"

Matt's eyes widened, "Oh, uh, no sorry, I just came over to talk to Tai, I'll be going." Matt and Tai high-fived again and he left. Mrs. Yagami gathered Tai's dirty laundry and grumbled something about There is something called a telephone and left Tai back to his thinking.

Sora was at home, sitting by her phone waiting for Mimi to call her, she had been chatting to her online but her story about Tai needed details and she told Mimi to call. The phone ringed and Sora answered it, "Hello?"

"Hi Sora!!!" It was a cheerful voice, the voice of Mimi Tachikawa. Sora laughed at her friends enthusiastic voice, well she usually did have an enthusiastic voice but today it sounded a lot more enthused. "So Sora what did you have to tell me??" Mimi asked. Sora launched into her afternoon with Tai. Mimi squealed and giggled when Sora tried describing her kisses with him.

" And you're going out tomorrow?? How exciting!! I know exactly what you should wear!!" Mimi giggled. Sora giggled too and the two started talking about possible outfits to wear.

After dinner Tai went in his room and started thinking (yet again) whether or not to call Sora yet. He was really excited to call but wasn't sure when she ate dinner. Soon, almost an hour went by and he thought that was enough since he really couldn't take it. He picked up the phone and called Sora.... it was BUSY!!?? HOW COULD IT BE BUSY?!

"Oh, Mimi, hold on, someone is on the other lineclick hello?" Sora said, "Hello? Hello?? Hmm must have hung upclick back Mimi!!"

Tai was pacing the floor of his room, thinking dun dun dun- AGAIN!! He was getting rather upset. Who was she talking to? Why didn't she click over? Was it her at all? Tai stopped pacing and laughed. He shook himself and picked up the phone and called Sora, this time preparing to wait.

"Bye bye Mimi." Sora hung up the phone only to find it ring again. Now really!! thought Sora I'm not answering it, Mimi will have to wait after I eat!! Sora walked out of her room and into the kitchen to help her mother finish cooking. It's a shame Sora didn't have an answering machine.

Tai was beside himself with fury, WHY WON'T SHE ANSWER!! He thought as he listened to the continuous ringing. Tai hung up and started his pacing. He stopped and paced, stopped and paced. Hikari walked in just then because she had seen him pacing, his door had been open a bit.

"Tai? Are you alright?" she asked in her quiet voice. Tai stopped his pacing. AHA! Now is my chance to ask her!! he thought.

"Kari..," he said in what he hoped was a casual voice, "What made you tell T.K I like Sora?" Hikari stared at Tai and giggled. He frowned.

"What? What is it?" Kari stared at him again and said,

"Because you do." she then went into giggles again and left his room.

Tai frowned again and was about to follow when she returned with something, "I found this under your pillow." she said giggling madly. It was a picture of Sora. Sora had given it to him last year, she was in her tennis uniform and had won her match and looked happy.

Tai frowned dun dun dun YET AGAIN, "You took this from under my pillow?! I thought I lost it!! What were you doing in my room?!"

Hikari looked guilty.., "I was..uh... cleaning." Tai gave her a death glare and she looked even more uncomfortable.

"I was looking for something, one of my school books, I couldn't find it anywhere, so I thought mom might have put it in here..."

"So you look under my pillow?!" Tai demanded. Hikari laughed nervously. "No, I was searching your desk a little and when I walked by to your book case, your pillow fell off the bed, so I picked it up and saw the picture.. I took it because.. well.." Now Hikari looked really guilty.

"Did you tell mom?!" Tai asked suspiciously. Kari nodded.

"I also told T.K...and Yolei, but just recently so she wouldn't tell Sora because mom told me she'd try to help you..." Hikari looked way uncomfortable now.

Tai sighed. After all, maybe he should thank her, it did help... but wait, why wouldn't she answer the phone?! "Ok whatever, go away please, I'm going to call Sora." Kari looked relieved and was closing the door when Tai said, "I'll deal with you later." he smiled sweetly at her shocked face. Then she shook herself and laughed then left.

Sora was finished with her dinner and she went into her room, she was just about to take a nap when her phone rang. She sighed and answered it, "Hello?"

"SORA!! Where have you been?!" Tai said excitedly and exasperated at the same time.

"Oh Tai! Hi, I was talking to Mimi before, was that you who called but hung up?"

"Yeah," he blushed, "Sorry, and how come you didn't answer?"

"Oh, sorry, that was you? I thought it was Mimi again trying to bug me about what to wear tomorrow.." Sora giggled.

"Oh, so you told her that's ok.."

They talked for almost 2 hours about what the date would be like and various things, like catching up since there were no more attacks from evil digimon... and soon they hung up and slept both tossed and turned all night, anxious for day to begin.

To be continued

(A/N: This is for all you Taiora fans! I adore them to the 10th power! They are just so cute together don't you think so? Yes? No? Episode 50 doesn't exist to me, I honest to god cried when I saw that Matt's son looked like Sora and Sora's daughter looked like Matt, please don't ask for Sorato stories [and they didn't officially claim they had married like they did for Yolei and Ken!] and for more of you yaoi fans I'm planning on doing a Taito fic It'll take me a while to continue this since I need to think of some things for them to do on their date but never fear, it shouldn't take too long!)


	2. The Date

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, it belongs to their creators. No money is being made off this story.

WARNINGS: Taiora here, so make sure you read this please, don't complain to me that it wasn't Taito or Sorato or anything ok? (For any new fans Taiora means Tai & Sora are the couple)

Note: For some reason the italics didn't appear to work when I converted the story to so thoughts will be acknowledged with these symbol things '…' and I found the site where I got the parents names! Or at least a site like it because it has the names I used. It's in my profile, the link, you can find the Yagami/Kamiya family under the K htm and the Takenouchi family under the T htm as well as just about all the digimon characters!

Note 2: Sorry for the long wait everyone, I get serious writers block so I have to remember for future stories to either write the whole story first or even just 2 chapters or something, I didn't even intend on finishing this fic…

Tai's 'secret' Crush part 2

Sora Takenouchi was looking in the mirror at her reflection. Her orange red hair was gleaming, she had just washed it, dried it with her blow-dryer and combed it out. She was getting ready to go on her date with Tai, which would take place shortly. Making arrangements was tricky since they were unsure of where to go so they decided to meet at the park. She checked to make sure she had everything and finding that she did, she walked out of her room, said good-bye to her mother, and closed the door of the apartment behind her…now the interesting part began.

12:30 pm

Taichi Yagami grinned broadly. Coming towards him was his new girlfriend, Sora Takenouchi, on their first ever date! She smiled back looking somewhat shyer than before. They had already kissed but it seemed awkward now that they were actually going on a date instead of just hanging out. Tai was excited and nervous at the same time, he'd never really felt like this before. His heart leapt with joy, he was so proud that he'd finally told her.

Sora's heart beat quickly against her chest as Tai took hold of her hand and they began their date. Having decided they didn't know where to go, Tai had suggested a walk. His mother hinted to him it was a very romantic thing to do so he went with it.

Tai had found some clean khaki pants to wear for his date and a really cool button up shirt. Sora thought he looked really hot and was trying to decide whether or not to tell him so. She was wearing the hair clip Tai had given her long ago and a cute sky blue dress with black shoulder straps that Mimi specifically told her to wear. The night before Sora had described all the clothes in her closet to Mimi on her orders so that the fashion queen could give her the best advice.

As the two walked hand in hand down the street people near by awed and they ever heard someone whisper "Aww look at the cute couple". 'We really did look cute together' Tai thought as he passed by a store and glanced in the window. He gave her a peck on the cheek and steered her into a random store.

"Where are we going?" Sora giggled nervously. Tai shrugged and looked into her eyes. "What?" she asked thinking that her appearance looked funny as she looked at her dress. Tai took hold of her chin softly and tilted her face up so that she was staring into his dark brown eyes.

"You look so cute." He said simply and kissed her. Sora blushed as she noticed that there were quite a few people in the store. She didn't complain though as Tai was a really good kisser. Before Sora had time to try to kiss back Tai had already let go of her and was steering her around the store.

'Leave it to Tai to be the dominant one, then again he is the guy and I'm supposed to be the shy girl' Sora thought to herself. Now you all know Sora isn't exactly shy, being somewhat of a tomboy, but when it comes to guys she gets nervous.

Sora was very nervous at this point since she had no idea where Tai was walking to or if he had plans but in truth Tai had no clue what to do on dates (poor thing) so he found just walking around a store with her something to do.

The store Tai had taken her in was a sports store, what else did you think it was? Sora still liked sports and of course Tai did too but it probably wasn't the best place to bring someone on a date, he had just wanted an excuse to kiss her again. (There were too many people outside pointing and aww-ing at them)

So they roamed around looking at things talking every now and then and pointing out things that they needed. New shoes, new skirt, new soccer ball, new tennis racket…apparently they needed new everything because they named quite a few things.

It was nearing lunch time by the time they exited the shop and were walking again so Tai suggested a small comfy looking spot near the water.

Sora was impressed. ' I never thought he'd do something romantic.' She thought to herself giggling.

"What's so funny?" Tai asked curiously and his eyes were saying 'Are you laughing at me' kind of look. Sora just smiled at him and took the menu that a waiter had just given her and hid behind it looking at the meals.

Tai took his menu too and disappeared behind it also looking for something to eat. He blew a stray piece of hair out of his eyes and peered over his menu at Sora who was busily studying her menu. When he looked away Sora looked up to see Tai studying his menu also. That's how it went for another few minutes while they tried looking on the menu for something to eat.

Eventually Tai noticed first and grinned to himself behind his menu. This time while pretending to study it he was waiting for Sora to look at him and when she did Tai looked up too. Sora blinked in surprise for she finally got his attention and smiled at him.

"Sora, do you want something?" Tai asked innocently. Sora giggled at the goofy expression Tai had on his face.

"What-what's so funny Sora?" Tai asked as he picked up a couple straws putting them in his teeth making him look like a walrus. At this point Sora was giggling like crazy and turning a bright pink. Tai smiled. He was always best at making her laugh.

He scooted his chair all the way around the table making walrus noises making her laugh harder. When he was right next to her he removed the straws and pulled her into a kiss.

Sora was in mid-giggle (I might add) and was entirely taken by surprise. When Tai released her she was completely winded and was taking great gasps of breath. Tai looked at her with some concern.

"Am I that good a kisser Sora?" he puzzled aloud. Sora glared at him and smacked him in the arm.

"Eiii!!" he squealed shielding his face with his hands in mock terror. "Sora how could you?!"

Tai scooted his chair back to its rightful place and hid his face behind his menu once again. Sora was just about to yell at him for being so sneaky like that when the waiter appeared.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked pulling out a note pad and pen.

"You bet I am, I'll have today's special please." Tai said promptly handing his menu over to the waiter who took it.

"And you, miss?" the waiter asked turning to Sora. Sora wasn't sure what she wanted yet so she glanced at the special.

"I'll have that too." She said handing him the menu as well which he took and walked away.

As soon as the waiter was gone she glared at Tai again who was staring at her.

"Tai that wasn't very nice!" she hissed, leaning across the table. Tai raised his eyebrows.

"What wasn't?" Tai asked innocently reaching his hands out and laying them on hers. 'Damn why does he keep doing that?' Sora thought as she felt her anger ebbing away. Tai smiled as if he could read her mind and lowered his chin onto his hands staring up at her.

"What is it?" Sora asked, puzzled. This was about the 5th time he'd done that during their stay at the outdoors restaurant.

"Sora you look so cute!" Tai said. Sora shook her head.

"Tai you told me that already!" she said with exasperation.

"But you do! Every time I look at you I just want to kiss you!" he said, looking at her with glazed eyes.

Sora silently thanked Mimi and just gave Tai a flashy smile and a tinkering laugh. She almost laughed at her playing around attitude but what amused her the most was how Tai reacted. His eyes widened and he gaped at her with his mouth slightly open.

"What's wrong Tai?" she asked innocently, now playing the part he'd done to her. Tai blinked at her and grinned.

"Taking a page out of my book, huh, Sora?" he asked smiling at her. She shrugged as if to say 'maybe what's it to you?' Soon after a few more minutes the waiter came back with their food and asked if they needed anything else. They said "no" and he left them to their meal. They had ordered ramune, Yaki-tori, rice and oden.

It was very good too! They munched happily away on their rice and drank their ramune. Sora wondered vaguely how expensive the special was since it was extremely good then started worrying over the price. Again, Tai seemed able to read her thoughts and asked her what was wrong.

"Well, I don't know Tai…all this food, I know it's an outdoors place but can we really afford it?" Sora murmured, brow crinkled in worry. Tai winked at her and pulled out the receipt that the waiter had given him.

"Sora, you must realize that the special is only a special when they're having a special sale!!" Tai cried triumphantly.

Sora blinked at him a moment, somewhat confused. "On sale? Wouldn't you call something that if it were at a grocery store?"

Tai raised his hand about to speak then looked confused. "What?"

Giggling, Sora just shook her head and continued eating. Tai stared at her thinking about what she said.

"Well, maybe it is to you, missy! But I call all food I get, grocery or out a sale!" he pounded the table for emphasize, making Sora squeal as the rice rose into the air and fell back down all over the place. Luckily, it had not gotten on their clothes but the table was covered in rice.

Tai grinned guiltily and cleaned it up. "I hope you filled up on your rice." Tai said laughing uncomfortably.

After an awkward silence, the waiter returned with desserts and re-fills of their drinks. Tai and Sora both paid for their own meal, they felt it better to share plus they always paid for their own food when they just hung out. Wondering what to do next, Tai glanced at Sora who was twirling some of her hair on her finger.

This was too cute and he kissed her on the cheek making her look up at him in surprise.

"Um Tai?" she asked hiding a smile from him. Tai looked into her eyes using his puppy dog eye technique.

"Yes Sora?" he asked sweetly. She giggled at this. He was so cute too!

"Just because I do something cute doesn't mean you have to kiss me." Tai looked incredulous to this.

"Why not?" he made a little pout, which was adorable!! She gave him another glare which meant she was trying to be serious.

"Okay, Okay! I'll try to behave myself." He said, looking somewhat disappointed. They walked in silence, holding hands, wandering around looking for something else to do. Later that night they had planned to see a movie which was 2 hours away. They had to do…something!

They walked past a park and sat on a bench overlooking a lake with birds, geese and swans. Sora rested her head on Tai's shoulder and automatically he put his arm around her.

"I don't think I can look at birds for 2 hours…"Tai said starting to fall asleep.

"Aww come on Tai." Sora said nudging him in the ribs keeping him from going down for the count.

Tai had a sudden idea and perked up right away. He looked coyly over at Sora, wrapping his other arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"You know," he breathed into her ear, "we could have a 2-hour make-out session, what do you say?" Sora was not used to him talking this way and completely unaware he wasn't joking so she started giggling.

"What's the matter?" Tai asked frowning feeling put out. Sora calmed herself down and looked sternly at Tai.

"I don't think I'd make-out with you in a public place for 20 minutes let alone 2 hours!" she told him with some finality.

"Why not?" Tai asked frowning.

Sora blushed. "Because…"she drifted off looking away turning steadily redder and redder.

Tai took this as a good sign that she enjoyed making out with him and jumped off the bench startling her.

"I have another idea then!" he proclaimed, smiling like an idiot and pulling her up off the bench.

"You aren't going to try to take me away to some place that isn't public to make out are you?" Sora asked apprehensively.

Tai sniggered and shook his head 'no'. Sora found herself being dragged enthusiastically by Tai all the way to an arcade.

"We're going in there?" Sora asked raising an eyebrow and looking into the window where there were mostly little kids.

"Yeah! We can have some fun and not have to worry about people staring at us and just let loose." Tai said smiling and leading her into the arcade.

Sora had to admit, it was a lot of fun and since most of the people there were children, they didn't aww them or say how cute they looked together. They certainly could let loose and not feel nervous too. In fact it almost felt like they were hanging out as friends and not as a couple, like some odd people with friends with benefits.

She blushed at the thought of that and tried to continue to have a good time. Tai won a considerable amount of tokens since he was very good at just about every video game and prize machine there. She really enjoyed Dance Dance Revolution, a game where the player danced around on a floor joystick type thing in rhythm to the music!

Tai was also good at the basketball and bowling games where he received most of his tickets. They also had a lot of fun playing some shooting games and driving around on a racetrack outside, but what seemed to amuse Tai the most was when he fed his tickets to the ticket machine that would suck them in and once all were in they'd get a ticket to hand to a cashier person.

The total tickets they had were enough to buy Sora a cute little stuffed cat and little odds and ends. Sora thanked Tai for the cat and they made their way to the theatre. They had 20 minutes to spare. Tai checked his watch and glanced at Sora.

"Twenty minutes Sora." Tai said nonchalantly. Sora glanced at him curiously.

"Yeah what about twenty minutes?" she asked somewhat interested.

"Well…you said you wouldn't make out with me for 2 hours let alone 20 minutes…so once we're on 19 how about that?" he asked looking hopefully at her.

Sora giggled. "Well…"she said pretending to do some serious thinking. "Maybe during the movie if it's boring and you behave."

Tai perked up and smiled, seeming to reassure himself that at some point they would make out which amused Sora to no end.

They arrived at the theatre with 10 minutes to spare for getting popcorn and drinks. Once they got into the specific theater at 5:00 exactly the previews started and they sat in seats as far back as possible. The 2 munched away on the popcorn while watching the previews. Many of them looked quite dull in which Tai would boo and throw popcorn at the screen which most likely didn't hit the screen but people sitting below them.

Sora worried they'd get kicked out so she whispered to Tai he was supposed to behave in which he quieted immediately and threw no more…popcorn.

The movie went by in an odd fashion…first after the movie started, Sora worried over Tai trying to make-out with her or occupy her attention too much. So in that case it went by slowly but when the movie became interesting time spend up. Near the end when not too much was happening, Tai leaned close to her ear and asked her that question she both dreaded and loved.

"When are we going to make out?" Sora thought about this since she loved the fact to get a chance to kiss Tai but didn't want to miss the movie. Deciding Tai was more important than the movie, she reluctantly gave in but warned him not to try anything too funny in which he happily obliged.

About 15 minutes later, a very happy Tai and an exceptionally embarrassed Sora emerged from the movie theater and made their way to Moriallis (the most expensive restaurant in town) which surprised Sora.

"Tai?" Sora asked nonchalantly, "Where are you getting all this money?" Tai raised a questioning eyebrow at Sora.

"Don't trust where I get my money, eh Sora? Well I'll let you know that I've been saving up some money for nothing special and it just so happens that this was a good thing." Tai said avoiding her eyes.

Well, that was crystal clear. He'd wanted to ask her out for ages and saved up some money just for her, aww how sweet!

They walked into Moriallis and talked asked the Garcon if he had a reservation for Yagami. The Garcon checked and said "Oui" and steered them over to a nice table.

"I'm not really sure we're dressed too fancy for this place." Sora said vaguely, looking at all the people in gowns and tuxes.

Tai shrugged looking unworried and took the menu looking over the things.

He decided on Sashimi with miso soup, rice and a good 'ol ramune. While Sora kept looking at the choices, Tai looked around at the people.

Sora decided on Sukiyaki with miso soup, rice and ramune as well. For dessert they planned on just having some Onigiri.

After the Garcon left, the two chatted about the movie and the events of the day. Tai looked up in time to get a shock, Matt was there!! He appeared to be accompanied by his band the Teenage Wolves.

"Yo! Matt!" Tai called waving enthusiastically. Sora glared at him kicking his foot.

"Don't call across fancy restaurants." She hissed although she didn't seem nervous to see Matt and his band.

Matt noticed him and waved and walked over to their table after the Garcon had shown them their table.

"Hi guys, how's the date going?" Matt asked pleasantly. Tai gave Matt a look and Matt seemed to understand this while Sora looked suspiciously at them.

"We've been having a great time, hopefully nothing will go wrong." Sora replied glancing at Tai who looked hurt.

"You think I would do something to ruin our date?" he asked, eyebrows crinkled.

"Knowing you, most likely yes." Matt replied for Sora, causing Tai to glare daggers at him. Noticing he was in the danger zone he continued, "but also knowing you, I know how important Sora is to you so I'll just be over there, call me later."

The two watched him walk off to his band and converse with them, just at that moment the Garcon returned with their food. They thanked him and off he went. Everything tasted perfect, and soon all the food was gone.

"That was fantastic!" Tai exclaimed almost too enthusiastically. He really liked food, that boy. He looked at Sora wonderingly. "Did you save room for dessert?" he asked innocently.

"Sure but I'm not sure it's an actual dessert." Sora chuckled. A nearby waitress took their dishes away while they sat in content silence. Tai checked his wallet for more money. Sora did too so he didn't have to do it all.

Once their Onigiri arrived, they paid for the dinner and left a tip for the waitress and took the Onigiri out with them for a snack on the way home.

It was roughly around 8:30 and they walked back to Sora's apartment, eating the Onigiri which warmed them up since it was a bit chilly outside.

Once at her apartment, the Onigiri long gone, Tai kissed Sora goodnight and told her to call him tomorrow.

"You promise? He asked, leaning his forehead onto hers. She giggled.

"I promise Tai now get going!" He kissed her one last time and walked away staring up at the apartment.

It was the best day of his life, he told Sora how he felt, went on a date with her and was going to talk with her tomorrow too! Things were going well… And so marks the day Tai told his "secret crush " how he felt about her and their date the next day which will ensure a future for them!

The End!

(A/N: There will be an epilogue for this so technically it isn't the end but to the point of what I entitled the story as…yeah…)

(A/N 2: The Japanese foods…my good friend the Dragon Mistress gave me a list of dishes people eat, some of the foods I used are common, some Western…for lunch they had Yaki-tori, which is barbequed chicken on a stick, I'm sure you all know what rice is and oden is a thick type of stew. As for drinks, Ramune comes in many flavors, I've actually tried peach and another flavor. You push down on the top where there is a marble and it falls into the neck of the bottle and stays there. I found this most interesting when I had it, although I am easily amused. For dinner, Tai had Sashimi, which is thin layers of fish that comes with miso soup. Sora had Sukiyaki, which is a type of beef stew with vegetables, and more miso soup. They're dessert was Onigiri which is triangular wedges of rice with meat or vegetables inside, it's mostly a snack though. If there are any more questions, you can always email me about them!)


	3. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. If I did, would I be writing fan fiction? Nothing is owned by me except the story I'm telling…please don't sue me xx

WARNINGS: Taiora, big duh there. Implications of Mimato, Kenyako and Takari. If you don't like it sorry, but that's what's here, if you don't like it find a story with your favorite couples and read that thank you!

Note: The final "chapter" to my fic Tai's Secret Crush, just felt like adding in a little detail about what happens to our beloved couple after their first date!

Note 2: I know the years don't match up correctly, in the 25 year later thing it'd make Tai 41 (in American version anyways since he was 16 in season 2) but since Taiora never happens, I can alter the ages of them somewhat okies? And is it just me or does anyone else wonder why the 02 digidestined kids' children were older than the 01 digidestined kid's children? Hmm…

Epilogue

9 years after the fic took place

"Can you believe it? Tai asked Sora to marry him! I'm so thrilled!" Mrs. Yagami was telling Hikari one sunny afternoon. Hikari squealed and started jumping up and down.

"I knew he had it in him!!" Hikari was saying confidently while her mother was sobbing uncontrollably. Just that moment, Tai entered. At the age of twenty-five he looked quite handsome. He still had the messy long brown hair that his mother started nagging him about that it wouldn't look right at the wedding.

"Mom's right you know! I can't imagine you in a tux and having your hair like THAT!" Hikari exclaimed as both women started towards him. Tai backed off.

"Whoa now, let's just calm down there." Tai said holding a hand out in front of him.

"They're right Tai, it'd look so weird." Sora said entering after him with her mother in tow.

"Kiyoko! How good to see you!" Mrs. Yagami exclaimed giving Sora's mother a hug.

"Good to see you too Yuuko." Mrs. Takenouchi said warmly. After everyone exchanged pleasantries they all got down to planning the wedding. There were several reasons Tai waited so long to ask Sora to marry him. One, he was always too nervous to ask. Two, he wanted to make sure he'd have enough money for the ring and wedding so he started saving up. And Three, he wanted a good education and was just finishing college.

His mother thought this was extremely sweet and reliable of him and praised him highly. Although, when she mentioned she'd been saving some money for her children's weddings this made him a bit annoyed, saying he could of used his saved money for paying bills.

"That's how the world works Tai, it's full of surprises. And besides, what if I hadn't saved you and Kari some money? You'd have to use that money." Mrs. Yagami said knowledgably.

It took 3 hours but the plans were all written out and Hikari was off to deliver the invitations to a photo shop to make copies. Now all they needed was all the things to buy and think about where they'd live.

"Sora and I were talking about that." Tai said uncomfortably avoiding his mothers' eyes. She was already crying because her baby boy was leaving her home!

"I know how much you'd miss me if I moved too far away so we found a small house just a few blocks away that was for sale and talked to the seller. He said he'd put the house on hold for us."

Mrs. Yagami burst into happy tears and hugged her son. Tai patted her on the back feeling highly embarrassed.

Mrs. Takenouchi, who didn't live too far away from the Yagami's was also pleased and hugged Sora, who hugged back.

"I'm really nervous about the wedding but I just know we'll be fine." Sora said looking at Tai who smiled.

"I know. I can't wait, either. It's only two weeks away!" When one is busy planning for a wedding, two weeks certainly fly by. At least that's what Tai thought as he was at the chapel fixing his tie. Matt was his best man (big duh there) and Mimi was the matron-of-honor. She and Matt were married just last year. Sora and Yolei were the bridesmaids as well as a few of Sora's school friends.

Tai and Sora both had cousins' young enough to be the flower girl and ring bearer and invited their entire families. All the digidestined children were there including most of their families. Ken and Yolei were engaged, and so were TK and Kari. So many weddings so little time…they planned on having a double wedding if possible!

As the march to the wedding song struck up, Tai turned to the door and watched as the line of people walked down. It seemed like forever until Sora came out and when she did, he was completely blown away.

She was wearing an extremely elegant wedding dress; that scintillated at different angles. Tai suspected his mother used some of her money for a dress that beautiful. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and the veil covered her face somewhat. He could see her nervous smile under it.

Finally she reached the platform that he, Matt and the minister were standing on and the ceremony began. Tai had thought a lot about his speech to Sora and was worried about remembering all he had to say but it must have gone well because she was crying (happy tears) and she recited hers to him.

"And now, by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tai lifted the veil and touched Sora's nose with his. "I love you Sora." He whispered. She almost couldn't hear him since the applause was so loud but she got the general idea and smiled.

"I love you too Tai." They then kissed and everyone screamed their approval.

3 years later

"Sora! Sora! Where are you?!" Tai wailed running around the house like a mad man.

"Tai I'm right here! Calm down what's the matter?" Sora asked waddling into the kitchen where Tai was currently looking around insanely for nothing in particular.

"Sora!" Tai rushed over to her and gave her a quick hug. The reason for Tai's panicky mood? He was going to be a daddy! Sora was 9 months pregnant and it was their first child! Ever since he'd been studying shows on T.V. about pregnancy, he thought Sora would go into labor at any moment.

Sora sighed in exasperation as Tai was chattering away asking her how she felt and if the baby was on it's way. It was nice of him to care so much but there was a point of caring and over reacting.

"I don't know how much time off work you should take just to take care of me." Sora said worriedly.

"Sora! That doesn't matter! Agumon can handle the diplomats easily without me for a few days…" Tai said disconcertedly checking Sora's pulse.

Tai was the newly formed diplomat for relations with the digiworld and real world. It was a new job that came about only a few years ago.

Sora raised her eyebrows at Tai's actions and what he was talking about. Just because she was 9 months pregnant didn't mean she'd have the baby right away.

Then again, Tai always did seem to have a thing for guessing when to do things because only a few days later did Sora really go into labor. Tai may have been quite panicky but he was well prepared. He put her in the back seat of the car, which was heavily laden with pillows, blankets and other soft things as well as a hot water bottle and something to drink.

The thing he panicked over was how Sora was feeling, every time she had a contraction and shout out in pain, he'd almost hit a car and say, 'Sora?! What is it?! Is there something wrong with the baby?!"

Despite this, he managed to get them to the hospital in one piece. Waiting to have a baby was very difficult for the both of them; Tai was extremely worried and confused. Sora was just in extreme pain. Sora was mystified when Tai started apologizing.

"What is it?" she said through gritted teach as she experienced a particularly painful contraction.

"I'm sorry I got you pregnant, maybe we should have adopted at least you wouldn't be in pain." Tai said with his face buried in her pillow.

"Don't be silly Tai, every woman has had to experience this." Sora said exasperated, rolling her eyes.

Fourteen hours later, Tai was still awake because Sora was giving birth to their baby! A screaming was heard after a while and the nurses took the baby away to clean it off.

"Congratulations! It's a boy!" the doctor said, putting the baby on top of Sora's stomach where she could see it and so the baby would be warm.

"Hey! He looks like me already!" Tai exclaimed, noticing that the baby already had quite a clump of brown messy hair.

"Look at me! Look at me!" Tai said, pressing his face next to Sora's. The baby looked at him.

"He has your fiery eyes Sora." Tai said kissing her cheek. Sora smiled.

"So what should we name him? I was thinking after you Tai, Taisuke."

"I don't know." Tai said thoughtfully, "Davis might think he's named after him and not me."

"Heh, you have a point there." Sora said laughing slightly. "Did you have anything in mind?"

"Well kind of." Tai said grinning. "I was thinking Sachi, he has you first initial and last SorA and part of my name, TaiCHI."

"That sounds good. Welcome to our little family Sachi." Sora said, kissing the baby who gurgled happily.

5 years later

The new Yagami family was at it again, Sora was pregnant with their second child.

"Why is Mama so big?" Sachi asked his father one afternoon. Tai chuckled and patted him on the head, which was full of Tai crazy hair.

"Because Mama is having a baby. You're going to have a little brother or sister."

"Ohhh." Said Sachi, glancing at his mother who was relaxing on the couch.

Tai wasn't as nearly panic-stricken as he was the first time around, mostly because he knew what to expect this time. He still remembered every detail about what to do if Sora needed him.

He remembered how after Sachi was born everyone was in love with the baby and commented on how cute he was, and how he looked so much like Tai.

DING-DONG! Tai looked around. Oh, it was the door. That's right, Kari was coming over for dinner with her family.

He opened the door and in stepped Kari, who gave Tai a big hug, TK who shook hands with Tai, and their children. Their son Kyoichi was eight years old and looked a lot like his mother. Their daughter Tamaki was six years old and looked a lot like her father.

"Hey how are you guys doing?" Tai said giving his niece and nephew a big hug.

"Fine." They said in unison. At this point Sachi wandered into the room.

"Hi guys!" He cried happily and they all went off to play somewhere.

Tai steered TK and Kari into the living room where Sora was awaiting them.

"Sora! It's so good to see you again!" Kari said happily and gave her a hug.

"Good to see you too." Sora replied, holding her stomach.

"Is the baby due soon?" TK asked curiously. Sora nodded and tried getting up off the couch. Tai and TK helped her.

"It'll be due any day now." Tai said happily giving her a hug. TK and Kari exchanged looks.

"So did you invite us over in case we had to watch Sachi?" Kari asked eyeing her brother suspiciously.

Tai grinned guiltily. "Caught me there, it's not bad timing is it?"

"Of course not, you baby sat Kyoichi when Kari was having Maki so it's fine with us." TK replied warmly.

"Tami took a long time too, she just didn't want to part from me." Kari said dramatically sitting on the couch. TK and Kari both had nicknames for their daughter. Kari called her by the beginning of her first name, TK cut off the 'ta' and said Maki.

"I hear you're having a girl Sora, I hope she doesn't take 35 hours to want to see the world." Kari said lightly.

Sora's eyebrows flew into her bangs. "You said both your kids were out in 6 hours!

"Do you really think that's possible?" TK asked wonderingly.

"I don't know, it could happen." Tai said, thinking hard. Sora sighed and collapsed onto the couch again.

A day or two later, Sora went into labor. It was the exact day the doctor said too! Good a predictable child. Sora thought. Sachi hadn't been very predictable, not at all.

What they didn't predict was TK and Kari were both busy that day! So, Tai had to call up someone else in a hurry. He immediately dialed Matt's number.

"Hello? Ishida residence." It was Mimi, she had a cooking show and it was Saturday, her day off. At least she was home!

"Hey Mimi? Um Sora just went into labor-" Tai was cut off as Mimi started squealing and congratulated him.

"No listen! We need a baby-sitter pronto!"

"Oh! Matt has the car today…you could drop Sachi off here though if it's not out of the way." Mimi said worriedly.

"Don't worry, it's fine." Tai said reassuringly. Once Tai told Sora and Sachi what was up, they trundled into the car as fast as they could.

Sora was in the back again so Sachi was in the front seat. Tai was worried about that, he wouldn't normally get to ride up front.

Sooner than expected, Tai was driving into the driveway of the Ishida home. Mimi was outside with her two children, Yuuki and Monique. Yuuki was roughly the same age as Sachi and Monique was a year and a half younger.

Yuuki ran up to Taichi and Sachi. "Hey there squirt." Tai said ruffling his hair.

"Stop it!" Yuuki said, brushing his hand away. He had the same blonde hair as Matt but had Mimi's eyes.

"Hi Uncle Tai!" Monique said running up to him and wrapping herself around his leg. Monique was an identical replica of her mother except had Matt's eyes.

"Eh not now Moni, Uncle Tai has to bring Aunt Sora to the hospital." Tai said unattaching himself from her.

"Why?" she asked, her eyes going wide with alarm.

"I'll tell you honey, Uncle Tai has to go now." Mimi said, picking her up.

Tai rushed off and jumped back into the car, checking to make sure Sora hadn't had the baby yet, he started off going as fast as possible without crashing.

The slow process began again, the waiting, the pain, the unknowing of what would happen.

Fortunately, their daughter decided to come faster than both Sachi or Tamaki had shown up. Eleven hours later, a screeching baby girl was thrashing in the doctors arms.

"She has your impressive soccer moves I think." Sora chuckled as they cleaned the baby off.

"Hey we're both athletic remember?" Tai said giggling. Again the doctor put the baby on Sora's stomach. She had Sora's flaming red hair and Tai's eyes.

"Interesting how everyone's genes runs in with families." Tai commented thinking of their children and all his friends' kids.

A while later, he rushed off, and called up Mimi to tell her to bring Sachi down. Then called everyone else down.

Izzy was first to show up with his wife Irene. They had their little daughter with them, Katsumi age six. Both of her parents had red hair so it was easy for that color to show but she had Izzy' s eyes.

Joe and his wife Jessica arrived soon after with their 7-year-old son Jinzaburo. Both his parents had blue hair and glasses, easy to tell who looked like who but he had his mom's brown eyes.

Next Yolei and Ken arrived with their two children, soon to be expecting a third. Yolei was only two months pregnant but it still counted. Their 10-year-old daughter Keiko looked like both her parents. She had her father's hair color, mother's hair length, and had her mother's eye color. Their 6-year-old son Yorikane had his mother's hair color and father's eye color.

Cody and his wife Catrina showed up at the same time Davis and his wife Denise did.

Cody and Catrina both had green eyes and brown hair so their 7-year-old daughter Cassandra also did. The same went for Davis and Denise. Both of them had brownish-red hair and brown eyes so their 6-year-old son Eisuke looked a lot like them, especially Davis.

Ironically, Mimi ended showing up last because Matt was still at work and couldn't go get her right away. Kari and TK had finally been able to get away from work and picked her up.

The hospital was quite crowded with all these people but Sora and Tai were extremely happy to have all their friends and family members surrounding them.

Sachi ran up to his parents and hugged them. "Where's the baby?" He asked excitedly.

"She's right here." Sora said, smiling. By this time they'd wrapped her up in a pink blanket.

"What's her name?" Sachi asked eagerly.

"Destiny… Destiny Yagami." Sora said fondly. Tai kissed his family and turned to his friends.

"Thanks for coming guys, it's great that we can still get together just like old times."

The End!

(Yet another Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was a bit long! I meant it to be only a few pages since it was the epilogue after all, but then again I got a bit into it How'd you all like the names? The children have a mix of Japanese and English names since some of the new characters came from America. I'm planning on writing a fic about the wives I mentioned for Joe, Izzy, Cody and Davis. I figured after watching season 2 that if they have kids, they need a wife, don't they? So I wrote some ideas down for them. I have some drawings of family pics that I'll post in my live journal if anyone's interested!

P.S. All the Japanese names are real, I have a really neat Japanese site that lists female, male and last names! So no making up stuff here!)


End file.
